villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Apes (Fairly OddParents)
Apes is an hostile species that appears in alternate realities in The Fairly OddParents show. They could be a parody of apes in Planet of the Apes saga if it were not for the fact that several of them have monkey-like tails. First Appearance This apes appears for first time in movie Abracatastrophe. It's been a year since Cosmo and Wanda became Timmy Turner's fairly odd parents and, as a reward for spending all that time without revealing their existence, all magic beings that Timmy has found in his life prepare him a "Fairy-versary" where he receives magic presents of them. Among which there is a magic muffin that can grant wishes against Da Rules. Bad thing is that, not only children can uses the magic muffin, but any creature. So, unfortunately, Bippy, a monkey that is A.J.'s pet, taste the muffin and wishes apes were the dominant species in Earth. Because of thais reality-altering Timmy loses his fairies otherwise, according to Da Rules, all fairies must be fairies oddparents of young of dominant species in Earth. Cosmo and Wanda are the first to suffer this change and now are Bippy's fairies oddparents. In school of Dimmsdale (now Chimpsdale) Crocker is still obsessed with fairies (Yeah, some things are equal in all realities ¬¬) and explains to his students the crazy, but true theory, that apes childs have fairly oddparents and tells his plans to hunt one of them and uses his magic to become the ruler of humans and monkeys. Unfortunatelly, for him, apes police burst into the classroom and, accusing Crocker for rebellion, catchs and takes him in their van to a human test center for dissect him. With he gone, Timmy enter in Crocker Cave and steals a magic detector with the goal to locate Bippy and his fairies and wishes world returned to normality. But, how Cosmo and Wanda already aren't his fairies oddparents, he has to uses the muffin. Timmy finally catchs the muffin but is capture by apes police, who accuses him from not be vaccinated, and wears him in his van to the same human test center where is both Crocker and Francis. Crocker is goint to be dissected first when he feartully begs for Timmy to be taken instead. Timmy is taken to a surgical room where his skull is about to be drilled when Bippy showed up to rescue him. Bippy is accused of traition by apes police and manages to fight off them, but is overwheimed. Luckily, Cosmo, who speaks apes's languages, understands that Bippy wishes the world returned to normality and all are rescued. Second Appearance These apes appears again in episode Vicky Gets Fired where Vicky is fired by Timmy's parents for have taped over a home movie video so important for them. Determined to get a job, Vicky goes to the mayor and reveals to his pet, Chompy the Goat, that the mayor indulges himself in eating goat meat, causing the goat to chase him out of his office. Vicky then names herself the new mayor and takes over Dimmsdale, rename it "Vickyland" and attack it with his newly established same apes army who rides in horses. Timmy, who is enjoying the time of his life with his godfamily, soon discovers that getting Vicky out of his life causes her to ruin everyone else's. Wanda proposes that they take fire-breathing battle-rhinos and a lion-cloth warrior to Vicky to depose her; however, they lose badly, and Timmy is going to be killed by Vicky and an executioner gorilla when tries wishing that Vicky wasn't the mayor. In new time created by Timmy's wish, Vicky is now president of the U.S.A. and his apes is attacking the country with armored armory. So Timmy wished Vicky wasn't the president. In another new time created by new Timmy's wish, Vicky is the "Dark Empress of Everything that Breathes". And is attacking the planet with her Star-Destroyer-like warship where she is seen accompanied by the same apes. But Timmy wishes Vicky was his babysitter again to maintance the peace. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Primates Category:Hostile Species Category:Parody Villains Category:Dictator Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Obsessed Category:Child-Abusers Category:Man-Hunters Category:Control Freaks Category:Mad Scientist Category:Mad Doctor Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Hunters Category:Hungry Villains Category:Evil Cops Category:Evil Teacher Category:Henchmen Category:Supremacists Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Riders Category:Gaolers Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Fearmongers Category:Destroyers Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Dark Knights Category:War Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Communists Category:Torturer Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Pawns Category:Shieldmen Category:Successful Villains Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Strategic Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Corrupt Officials